The Anastasia Princess
The Anastasia Princess is AlleyBroadcastSpiritsWorld's movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess". Cast *Baby Odette - Baby Belle (Peanuts Babies) *Young Odette/Mid-teen Odette - Young Belle (Peanuts) *Young-Adult Odette - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Adult Odette - Adult Belle (Snoopy) *Swan Odette - Anastasia (Anastasia (1997) *Young Derek/Mid-teen Derek - Young Snoopy (Peanuts) *Young-Adult Derek - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Adult Derek - Adult Snoopy (Snoopy) *Lord Rothbart - Gargos (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *The Great Animal - Eyedol (Killer Instinct) *Jean-Bob - Paul Phoenix (Tekken Wonderful Adventure) *Speed - Feng-Wei (Tekken Wonderful Adventure) *Puffin - Chief Thunder (Killer Instinct) *Young Bromley - Young Marbles (Peanuts) *Adult Bromley - Adult Marbles (Snoopy) *Ape Bromley - Ganryu (Tekken New World) *Lord Rogers - Snoopy's Father (Peanuts) *Lizard Lord Rogers - Eddy Gordo (Tekken Love in the Risen Christ) *Queen Uberta - Missy "Snoopy's Mother" (Peanuts) *Ostrich Queen Uberta - Jun Kazama (Tekken Love in the Risen Christ) *King William - Runt (Animaniacs) *Chamberlain - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Pig Chamberlain - Tiger Jackson (Tekken Love in the Risen Christ) *Bridget the Old-Hag Witch - Zira (The Lion King 2) *Alligators in the Moat - Killer Whales (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Palace Band/Target Practice Animals - Various Disney Animals *Princesses on Parade - Various Disney Female Animals Scenes *The Anastasia Princess Part 1 - Prologue *The Anastasia Princess Part 2 - "This Is My Idea" *The Anastasia Princess Part 3 - What Else is There? *The Anastasia Princess Part 4 - Gargos Attacks Runt *The Anastasia Princess Part 5 - At Anastasia Lake *The Anastasia Princess Part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Anastasia Princess Part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Anastasia Princess Part 8 - Paul Phoenix and Feng-Wei/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Anastasia Princess Part 9 - Chief Thunder/Belle and Gargos' Confrontation *The Anastasia Princess Part 10 - Missy and Snoopy's Father/Snoopy in the Library *The Anastasia Princess Part 11 - "No Fear" *The Anastasia Princess Part 12 - Snoopy and Marbles/The Search Begins *The Anastasia Princess Part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Anastasia Princess Part 14 - Snoopy Finds Belle/Gargos Confronts Again *The Anastasia Princess Part 15 - Gargos' Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Anastasia Princess Part 16 - Where is Marbles/At Gargos' Dungeon *The Anastasia Princess Part 17 - At Missy's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Anastasia Princess Part 18 - Snoopy's Father's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Anastasia Princess Part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Anastasia Princess Part 20 - Gatorade *The Anastasia Princess Part 21 - In The Ballroom/Belle Flies, Snoopy Gallops *The Anastasia Princess Part 22 - Snoopy Battles Gargos *The Anastasia Princess Part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Anastasia Princess Part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever (End Title)") *The Anastasia Princess Part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Cast Video List Category:Movie-spoof Category:AlleyBroadcastSpiritsWorld Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs